Laisse moi le temps de t'apprendre à m'aimer
by DH-passion
Summary: Quand le présent n'est que chaos et noirceur, quand le présent semble avoir anéanti tout espoir, il est désormais possible de réparer les erreurs du passé. C'est ce que va faire une jeune femme, qui fera tout pour sauver son ange parmi les démons.
1. Prologue

Mon amour,

_Je t'écris cette lettre qui ne te parviendra probablement jamais, car je n'aurais sûrement jamais le cran de te l'envoyer, surtout là où tu es. Mon ange, maintenant que ma plume est posée sur le parchemin je ne me souviens plus des millions de choses que je tenais à te dire, choses que je n'ai jamais su t'avouer lorsque tu étais dans mes bras. En effet, le courage Gryffondorien possède lui aussi ses limites, car moi aussi j'en viens quelques fois à avoir peur de mes sentiments. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, si tu savais à quel point je te méprise...mais je me déteste à t'aimer plus que quiconque et d'être prête à tout faire pour que tu me reviennes. Tu as désormais rejoins le côté obscur, prétendant que cela était pour mon bien. Mais au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est qu'un leurre et que tu es tout simplement sous l'emprise de l'aura d'autorité et de méchanceté qui émane en la personne de ton cher père. Sans toi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, qu'un pauvre mouton égaré dans l'hostilité de la vie, sans toi ma vie ne demeure qu'une piètre mascarade. Tu m'as fait l'amour avec douceur et ton regard océan a réussi à me tromper tant il brillait de pureté. Mais hélas, par ces temps de chaos, notre prochaine rencontre se terminera probablement en bain de sang, car en effet, tu te devras de me tuer pour préserver les apparences devant ta famille. J'ai mal à cette idée, sachant que mon amour a vendu son âme au diable._

Elle regardait cette lettre, le visage stoïque, ne reflétant aucune once de sentiment. Lors de cette année, Hermione avait appris à s'endurcir et à ne plus se laisser distraire par des émotions douteuses. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait tant supplié le ciel pour que celui-ci lui vienne en aide, pour qu'il lui donne la force d'aller retrouver son amour parmi les démons. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de ses amis, du moins pas maintenant. La situation était des plus dérangeantes, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chérir, à son plus grand damne. Telle une traitresse, une larme coula le long de sa joue rosie par le froid de décembre, puis une autre s'en suivi. Il l'aimait, la rouge et or le savait au plus profond de son âme, et Dieu seul savait ce qui lui avait passé par la tête en rejoignant vous-savez-qui. Il était à présent devenu son ennemi, mais la jeune femme ne pourra probablement plus jamais le traiter en tant que tel. Il lui manquait, sans lui elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite fille à qui l'on avait enlevé toute joie de vivre, toute envie d'exister aux yeux des hommes. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que cela ne demeurait guère une fatalité, qu'ils allaient se retrouver, tôt ou tard. « Au-delà de toutes mesures » étaient les dernières paroles que celui-ci lui avait prononcé, avant qu'il décide de s'en aller, la laissant seule dans ce grand lit, salit par leur amour.

Leur amour était un délit, il détruisait toutes ces conformités auxquelles le monde des sorciers se devait de se plier et faisait peur par son absurdité. Pourtant, ces jeunes gens s'étaient aimés, d'un amour indescriptible que le monde pourrait jalouser, tant celui-ci avait été ardent et passionné. Mais voilà, le temps avait passé, les mois avaient passé et la guerre était désormais là, et chacun avait choisi son camp. Ce soir-là, elle se rappelait l'avoir attendu pendant un bon nombre d'heures, espérant qu'il change soudainement d'avis, qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici, de ce combat qui n'était pas le leur. Il lui avait demandé de fuir, de déserter, d'aller se mettre en sécurité car s'il la croisait en compagnie de ses parents, celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait l'épargner. Hermione n'appréhendait nullement le combat, au contraire, la jeune femme l'attendait avec impatience. Car elle savait que cela était le seul moyen de le voir de nouveau, de raviver cette flamme dansante dans ses yeux qu'il ne resservait qu'à elle. Certes leur avis politiques différaient beaucoup, mais s'ils s'étaient aimés, c'était que leur incompatibilité avait ses limites, et puis...ne dit-on que de la haine à l'amour il n'y qu'un pas ? La brune sortit soudainement de sa torpeur à l'entente d'une porte grincer. Sur le pas de la porte Hermione put apercevoir une petite rousse hésitante, tant elle n'arrivait plus à la cerner désormais.

« C'est l'heure... »

Sommes-nous réellement préparés à mourir ? À partir de ce monde qui nous a causé autant d'ennuis, mais que nous chérissons tant ? Hermione entendait peu à peu les cloches et les portes de la mort s'ouvrirent pour l'y faire entrer, pour les faire entrer. Elle n'avait désormais plus peur, ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Sans lui elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle fit un faible sourire à son amie, celle qui n'avait jamais jugé ses choix, mais à qui elle ne saurait sûrement jamais avouer ses bavures et sa dîtes trahison en vers son camp. Son regard croisa le siens, qui lui, était d'une irrésistible pureté. Ginny n'était qu'une enfant, qu'une petite fille que l'on se devait de protéger, mais que la vie avait tellement malmené. Leur légèreté d'antan n'était désormais qu'un vieux souvenir du passé, bonheur qui avait été éphémère pour chacun d'eux. Mais l'espoir demeurait encore présent, l'espoir que ce régime totalitaire et arbitraire s'en aille et que le monde sorcier puisse enfin retrouver la paix. Hermione se décida à se lever de ce bureau qui avait été son coin de méditation lors de ces derniers mois et passa cette porte en compagnie de Ginny. Dans le salon Weasley, tout le monde étaient prêts, prêts à se battre bien qu'ils courraient tous à leur perte. Hermione demeurait incertaine quant à l'avenir, mais il était hors de question de rebrousser chemin, de les abandonner. Ce combat était désormais le siens, car Harry avait péri lors de cette fameuse bataille finale. Depuis ce jour, le monde sorcier n'était devenu que tristesse, déboires et noirceur.

« Tu es prête ? » Lui avait demandé Ronald tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Hermione marqua comme un silence, pour rendre hommage à Harry qui les avait quittés. Lui saurait quoi faire, lui saurait les sauver, mais aujourd'hui ils se devaient tous de faire sans lui, sans ses actes héroïques et ses paroles réconfortantes. S'ils se battaient tous aujourd'hui cela demeurait pour lui, pour ne pas trahir sa mémoire et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Voyant la mine dépitée de son amie, Ron eut l'extrême bonté de la prendre dans ses bras, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne méritait en aucun cas son amitié, en aucun cas sa compréhension, elle l'avait trahi en goutant le fruit interdit, en goutant à la douceur de son pire ennemi. La jeune femme resserra doucement son étreinte et celui-ci en fit de même, retenant ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler sans crier gare, risquant de les trahir tous les deux. « Je serai toujours là Hermione. Toujours, tu entends ? » Avait-il dit à l'adresse de la jeune femme, celle qu'il avait toujours aimé dans le plus grand secret. « Nous devons y aller » Lui avait-elle tout simplement répondu tant les mots lui manquaient en cet instant. Elle avait honte, honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si dans cette histoire seul son cœur lui avait fait défaut. Lorsque le regard de Ron croisa le siens elle ne lui répondit que d'un sourire qui en disait long sur sa reconnaissance. Ils devaient à présent faire face à leur destin, bon ou mauvais, ils ne pouvaient guère y échapper.

Ils avaient tous tranplanés devant Poudard, du moins ce qu'il en restait dès aujourd'hui. C'était ici le point de rendez-vous, ici qu'Hermione allait revoir pour la dernière fois cet amour éphémère qui avait été le fil déclencheur de sa descente aux enfers. Pouvait-elle réellement se réjouir de cette guerre ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais en cet instant elle l'était pleinement. Hermione avait dans l'espoir qu'il la rejoigne, qu'il n'avait nullement perdu son humanité, qu'il n'était pas devenu un piètre pantin de fortune, tout simplement qu'il n'avait guère oublié leur amour. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui semblait déterminée et heureuse de pouvoir venger son seul et unique, celui dont elle s'était éprise étant enfant, celui qui n'était désormais plus.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Le ciel s'était voilé par des nuages noirs, de fines gouttes de pluies avaient faites leur apparition. Cette nuit promettait d'être sanglante, mais ils se devaient de se battre jusqu'au bout, même si leur nombre était des plus restreints. Une froideur indescriptible venait de lui parcourir tout le corps et ils pouvaient à présent voir l'horizon se noircir par des ombres plus qu'effrayantes. Les mangemorts arrivaient, la guerre avait commencé, c'était inéluctable. Sentant les frissons la parcourir, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Tout le monde semblait concentré, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Perdre était impensable, mais les séquelles allaient être grandes, très grandes. Hermione qui avait toujours eu réponse à tout était à présent perdue et ne trouvait aucune idée pour les sortir de cette impasse, de cette terrible impasse. Elle les voyait s'approcher et elle put apercevoir en première ligne celui qu'elle attendait. Il n'avait presque pas changé, il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Regard océan dans lequel on pourrait s'abandonner à corps et âme, visage fin et d'ange déchu qui le rendait irrésistible à ses yeux, cheveux d'un blond très clair dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, corps à damner un saint qu'elle avait tant parcouru de ses doigts. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner le visage lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. Hermione n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'osait regarder l'homme qu'il était devenu bien malgré lui et pourtant elle sentait son regard acier peser sur elle. Celui qui l'avait tant protégé autrefois demeurait dès aujourd'hui impuissant.

Voldemort lança son signal et les bourreaux se ruèrent sur eux, le combat avait bel et bien commencé et Hermione doutait que la force de son amour pourrait l'aider cette fois-ci. Le combat faisait rage et beaucoup étaient tombés sous les assauts des mangemorts, mais Hermione était toujours debout. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée, espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à l'un de ses amis, car celle-ci ne supporterait probablement pas une perte de plus. Elle esquiva de justesse le sort d'un mangemort qu'elle avait réussi à désarmer à temps, mais ne put se résoudre à le tuer de sang-froid, son hésitation allait lui couter cher. Le croyant hors état de nuire, celle-ci s'en était de nouveau allée au combat, pour épauler ses camarades. Mais le mangemort s'était relevé d'un geste vif, brandissant son épée vers la rouge et or, jubilant déjà. Ron qui se battait à présent avec Lucius Malefoy regardait la scène d'un air horrifié, ne savant articuler quoi que ce soit tant tout c'était passé si vite. La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente d'un corps tomber non loin d'elle, et son visage se décomposa.

« Drago ! »

Elle se jeta sur le sol et essaya d'arrêter le sang à l'aide de sa veste. Le vert et argent se contentait simplement de la regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'il était perdu. Il voulait s'imprégner de son visage avant de rejoindre le royaume des ombres. Ron en avait terminé avec Lucius ainsi que l'agresseur de sa meilleure amie et se trouvait à présent derrière elle, regardant la scène avec stupeur.

« T'es trop stupide. »

Dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie. Le concerné plaça une main sur sa joue pour la stopper et lui prit le menton afin de placer son visage face à lui. S'il mourrait, Hermione voulait partir avec lui, car sans Drago elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle n'aurait sûrement plus la force de se battre contre la vie. Il lui caressa doucement la joue pour la calmer, pour la rassurer. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué à quel point il l'avait aimé, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Tu m'en devras une belle Granger » Dit-il avec son éternel sourire ironique, même si la situation n'avait rien d'amusante

« Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie »

Avait-elle dit suppliante, laissant cette fois libre champ à ses larmes. Impuissant, il utilisa ses seules forces pour sortir une petite fiole de sa poche et la lui tendit. La jeune femme le regarda quelque peu incrédule, mais il ne lui laissa guère le temps de poser de questions.

« Bois. »  
>« Mais Drago il faut... »<br>« Hermione, pour une fois fais-moi confiance, je t'en supp... »

Le sang coulait de sa bouche, il n'avait à présent plus beaucoup de temps, mais Hermione refusait de le laisser. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et fit un signe de négation. Le temps n'était guère aux enfantillages, il fallait qu'on le soigne et rapidement. La jeune femme tourna son visage pour demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'était plus là, ayant probablement compris le pot aux roses, mais pour l'instant la jeune femme ne pouvait s'en formaliser. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son amour perdu quand celui-ci lui pris le bras avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Il la regardait, avec son éternel regard qui lui demandait de la fermer illico.

« Bois cette potion, c'est notre seule chance. Oublie qui je suis, oublie que je t'ai fait du mal, pense simplement aux moments que nous avons vécus tous les deux, pense à tout ce que nous nous sommes dit. Fais-moi confiance et en l'amour que j'éprouve pour t... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ne savait guère ce que Drago avait en tête, mais son regard avait été si grave, qu'elle ne pouvait nullement imaginer que cela pouvait-être un piège. Ce baiser était si intense, si passionné qu'il en sonnait faux, qu'il semblait être le dernier. La jeune femme put sentir les larmes de son compagnon glisser sur ses lèvres et son cœur n'en fut pas moins déchiré. Le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur les deux amants et ceux-ci espéraient désormais inverser la donne, loin de toute cette haine qui avait réussi à les séparer. Ce fut le vert et argent qui mit fin à ce baiser, plongeant son océan dans le chocolat de ses yeux qui avait tant réussi à le charmer.

« Vas-y »

La jeune femme se redressa et scruta cette fiole qu'il lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce mélange verdâtre ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance et elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son serpent, les yeux rougis par des larmes naissantes.

« Au delà de toute mesure »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle but cette mixture cul-sec. Drago l'avait regardé disparaître le sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir paisiblement pour un monde qu'il espérait meilleur.

« Tout est désormais entre tes mains » Furent les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé.

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous plaira =O N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises =) Vous trouverez sûrement des fautes lors de ce récit, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de corriger Si vous avez des questions concernant la fiction n'hésitez pas non plus !


	2. Case départ

Paisiblement endormie, Hermione n'avait nullement repris ses esprits et se trouvait à présent étendue sur un lit, dans la salle commune des préfets. Après avoir bu cette fiole, la jeune femme avait disparu du champ de bataille, loin de ce massacre et de la monstruosité humaine qui lui avait enlevé son seul et unique amour. Pour Hermione, la vie était devenue un véritable fardeau, son existence une éternelle confusion. C'était donc pour cela, qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans le monde des songes, monde qui savait lui apporter confiance et réconfort. L'oublie était sûrement la meilleure des solutions après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais la jeune femme ne tardera nullement à retrouver cette réalité qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle s'imaginait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, loin de toute cette mascarade, de cette comédie dramatique qui virait à l'épouvante. Dans ses rêves, Harry était toujours vivant et discutait au coin du feu avec Ginny, sa petite amie. Ronald était non loin d'eux, guettant les moindres faits et gestes des deux tourtereaux, pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami n'ait nullement les mains trop baladeuses. Il est fou comme cette époque pouvait lui manquer. Certes cette vie n'avait rien de parfaite, mais aujourd'hui son avenir demeurait incertain et la rouge et or détestait le fait de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Son cœur était en alerte, mais elle était à présent obligée de devoir faire face aux événements chaotiques.

La nuit était presque arrivée et l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin ce magnifique crépuscule qui saurait faire rêver n'importe quel poète y souhaitant méditer. Pour s'abandonner à cette beauté hors du commun, un jeune homme avait passé presque la moitié de sa soirée au sein de la tour d'astronomie, endroit parfait pour les esprits tourmentés. Son regard océan fixait au loin, comme pour s'imaginer un semblant de liberté auquel il n'y avait pas droit. C'était en ces lieux que celui-ci perçait ses rêves, rêves de pouvoir quitter cette prison dorée qui était désormais devenue la sienne. Visage fermé à toute expression, il se contentait de regarder ce splendide paysage, profitant de ce moment de calme qui le reposait au plus haut point. Ses obligations l'obligeait à vouloir se réfugier, à vouloir fuir ce pourquoi il était né, à vouloir tout simplement s'évader loin de toute cette pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse un jour douter de ses choix ainsi que de sa famille ? Probablement personne, car pour tout le monde son destin semblait déjà tout tracé. Seul lui ne savait guère ce qu'il voulait, seul lui demeurait dans une réelle confusion qui le détruisait à petit feu. Il était partagé entre ses obligations et l'envie de fuir, de déserter ce combat qui selon lui n'était en aucun cas le siens. Bien évidement, le vert et argent connaissait son camp, mais il doutait de ses choix et de la bonne foi du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais hélas, le jeune homme se devait de suivre les siens et désormais il ne pouvait nullement retourner en arrière.

Il souleva légèrement sa manche et scruta son avant-bras droit, observant ce tatouage qui le tiraillait, qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal, tant le seigneur des ténèbres était inquiet. Celui-ci demeurait impuissant, impuissant face à un gamin de dix-sept ans, qui était l'espoir du monde sorcier. Qu'est-ce que l'espoir pour un jeune homme comme Drago ? Il s'était contenté de rejoindre le camp des gagnants, pour ne pas devoir à en subir les conséquences. Car de toute évidence, Potter n'avait aucune chance face à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-proconcer-le-nom. Son attitude était certes lâche, mais il ne voulait jouer les héros et souhaitait prendre les décisions qui semblaient-être les moins dérangeantes. Par chance, l'incident de l'année dernière n'avait guère tourné au désastre et le vert et argent avait-été mis hors de cause. Ce fut Rogue qui avait-eu la bravoure de se salir les mains et de remplir sa mission, sous ordre de sa chère mère. Sa famille était désormais devenue la risée du peuple mangemort et le jeune homme se devait de sauver son honneur, souillé par ses bêtises. À partir de maintenant, Drago avait décidé de ne plus laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus, préférant sacrifier son amour propre plutôt que de déshonorer ses géniteurs. L'échec de l'année précédente lui avait servi de leçon, plus jamais ce type d'écart ne devait se reproduire.

La nuit était à présent tombée et la lune était pleine. Ce calme apaisant sonnait comme un doux souffle de vent, signifiant le calme avant la tempête. La guerre approchait et le combat était inévitable, le sang d'innocents allait couler et étrangement il appréhendait. Il avait toujours pensé que ces vermines et traîtres à leur sang méritaient tous de mourir, mais aujourd'hui ses pensées étaient tout autre. Drago connaissait à présent Voldemort et savait de quoi il était capable et étrangement, il avait beaucoup de mal à adhérer à sa politique. Mais hélas, un quelconque signe de faiblesse pourrait enclencher le signal d'alerte pour sa propre vie, chose qui pour lui était des plus précieuses. Car en effet, qui pourrait l'aimer plus que lui-même ? De toute évidence, s'il était menacé, ce ne serait guère son père qui en viendrait à le secourir. Il fit un sourire amère à cette lune qui avait su tant lui apporter réconfort, avant de s'en aller. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée, pour oublier les tracas qui l'envahissaient et le soumettaient à une mort lente et douloureuse. S'enfouir dans n'importe-quelle greluche ne suffisait maintenant plus à lui panser l'âme, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il allait faire, avec la première catin venue. Vivre comme cela ne le dérangeait en aucun point, au contraire il adorait faire fondre le cœur de ces dames, leur promettre monts et merveilles, puis les jeter comme de vulgaires imbéciles qu'elles étaient. Les femmes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour Drago, mis-à-part sa propre mère.

Étendu sur un lit, le vert et argent avait pour intention de se laisser mourir. Après sa petite escapade au coin de son havre de paix, celui-ci était parti en chasse et il était tombé sur une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, mais qui avait hélas de la morve de dragon en guise de cerveau. Drago était très sélectif au niveau de ses conquêtes. Déjà il les prenait bien plus bête que lui, histoire que celles-ci ne lui posent guère de questions sur ses occupations douteuses et d'une beauté superficielle pour qu'il ne finisse guère par tomber sous son charme, car Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait les bimbos. Dans tous les cas, cette jeune femme prénommait Karen, commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer à force de jacasser des choses qui ne l'intéressaient en aucun cas. Il se leva sans tergiverser et chercha du regard ses affaires, éparpillaient dans toute la salle sur demande, tant cette jeune femme avait été...pressée. Remarque qui ne le serait pas avec Drago Malefoy ? Le plus beau, le plus riche et l'amant le plus exemplaire de tout Poudlard ? Ignorer ses assauts étaient tout bonnement impossible pour la gente féminine. Il attrapa son boxer et l'enfila en vitesse, avant de se lever du lit, dans lequel était toujours étendue la Serdaigle. Qu'attendait-elle du jeune homme ? Ses yeux doux pouvaient faire croire qu'elle était tombée raide dingue du blondinet, connaissant pourtant sa réputation de coureur de jupon. N'espérait-elle tout de même pas l'exclusivité ? Rien que cela eut le don de faire sourire le Serpentard au summum de son sadisme.

« Les autres ne m'ont pas menti sur tes talents, commença Drago tout en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon. »

La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit, remontant légèrement la couverture sur elle. Cette imbécile ne trouva rien à redire sur sa phrase plus qu'explicite, elle se contentait simplement de lui sourire bêtement. Le vert et argent leva les yeux au ciel face à aussi peu de réactivité. Cela lui manquait les discussions intelligentes avec des personnes intéressantes, avec cette fille il avait comme l'impression de régresser. Lui faire miroiter le grand amour avait suffit à la mettre sous ses draps, ça en devenait presque trop facile. Tellement, que cela commençait à l'ennuyer. Il n'y avait plus de surprise, plus d'amusement, elles étaient définitivement toutes pareilles. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il ne tarda guère à rejoindre la porte de sortie, ayant pour but de la laisser sans aucun scrupule.

« Mais où vas-tu ? Le questionna t-elle fronçant légèrement les sourcils »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répondit-il tout simplement, avant d'ouvrir la porte »

« Mais je croyais que... »

« Tu croyais mal Karen ! La coupa t-il. Crois-tu réellement que j'ai envie de perdre mon temps avec une fille comme toi ? Certes, je t'ai prise avec plaisir, mais maintenant oublie moi »

« Je m'appelle Kate, sombre salaud ! » Avait-elle hurlé de toute ses forces, que Drago se demanda presque si Jupiter ne l'avait guère entendu...Pour toute réponse il se contenta de lui offrir un radieux sourire avant de passer cette porte pour de bon, évitant de justesse la lampe que cette furie lui avait lancé.

Il était à présent temps pour lui de rejoindre sa salle commune, car même s'il n'en n'avait pas l'air, celui-ci était bel et bien crevé. Cette journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour le jeune homme, ses réflexions existentielles avaient réussi à l'épuiser au plus haut point. Sans parler de Karen, qui était une vraie tigresse. Il ne devait pas être moins d'une heure du matin, mais étant préfet-en-chef, il n'avait désormais plus aucune loi. Drago ignorait pourquoi la directrice l'avait nommé à ce poste des plus convoités, peut-être pour l'avoir en sa surveillance un maximum possible. Cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, car tout comme son paternel, le jeune homme avait une grande soif de pouvoir. Mais hélas, comme tout se paye dans cette minable vie, le vert et argent se voyait contraint de devoir partager ses appartements avec la fille la plus coincée, la plus ennuyeuse et la plus chiante de tout Poudlard. Vous l'avez deviné, Drago Malefoy se devait de vivre avec Hermione Granger. Non pas qu'avoir un souffre douleur personnel le dérangeait, mais il aurait espéré...mêlé l'utile à l'agréable avec une autre jeune femme, moins frigide et peut-être un peu plus amusante. Remarque, Granger avait quelques aspects comiques, surtout lors de leur altercations qui se faisaient de plus en plus régulières. Elle démarrait facilement au quart de tour, sans pour autant perdre la face devant lui, et il devait admettre à son orgueil qu'elle avait une répartie d'enfer.

Une fois rentré dans ses appartements, le jeune homme soupira. Qu'il était bon de retourner au source lorsque l'on avait passé une journée plus que désastreuse ! Il espérait simplement que miss-je-sais-tout n'était guère en train de lire dans le salon, pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer sans qu'elle ne le parasite. Même si ce genre de fille avait souvent tendance à se coucher à l'heure des poules, Granger ne faisait visiblement jamais rien comme tout le monde, ce qui la rendait agaçante et à la fois imprévisible. Il entra à pas de loup dans la salle commune et put apercevoir avec bonheur que le salon était vide. Cependant, un étrange livre était posé sur la table commune, livre qui devait probablement appartenir à la rouge et or. Fouineur dans l'âme, Drago ne put bien évidemment pas s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. « Les contes de Beedle le barde », quelle était encore cette connerie ? Il soupira, déçu de n'avoir nullement trouver une lecture croustillante et jeta l'ouvrage au feu, ignorant que ce livre avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour son homologue, dont d'ailleurs il se fichait complètement. Il lui rendait sûrement service en brûlant ce ramassis de bêtises qui la rendrait probablement encore plus fêlée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sentant la fatigue monter en lui, le vert et argent se décida à rejoindre sa chambre, le cœur un peu lourd face aux multiples cauchemars qui l'attendaient, prêts à lui faire passer une épouvantable nuit.

Mais quelle ne fut guère sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière étendue sur son propre lit. Quelque peu interloqué, Drago s'empressa d'allumer la lumière pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Non, cela n'était nullement son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours et cette personne, qui semblait s'être battue avec un dragon tant elle était débrayée, était belle et bien Granger. Celle-ci était paisiblement endormie, mais le vert et argent allait bien vite la faire redescendre sur terre. Était-elle devenue complètement folle ? Ou était-elle tout simplement bourrée ? La deuxième option semblait des plus improbables et c'est pour cela que le jeune serpent opta pour la première, qui n'était de toute évidence pas une nouvelle. Mais c'est qu'elle commençait à prendre ses aises la Granger ! Drago avait toujours eut horreur que l'on pénètre dans sa forteresse de solitude et il allait le lui montrer. De toute évidence, connaissant la délicatesse du jeune homme il n'allait sûrement pas y aller dans la dentelle, surtout avec celle qui était la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi. Drago la scruta pendant quelques instants et put constater que son sommeil demeurait agité. Elle se tortillait dans tout les sens, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles dont-il n'avait nullement fait l'effort de comprendre, tant il souhaitait lui faire payer son audace. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, et d'un coup sec, il poussa la Gryffondor hors du lit.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour te barrer de ma chambre. » Dit-il d'une voix douceureuse

Sortie de son état de léthargie, Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol, tête la première sur ce carrelage dur et froid. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Elle sentait comme des hauts le cœur provenant de son estomac et un mal de crâne qui lui brouillait la vue. Elle se sentait si mal, vide, triste et pourtant elle n'était guère au bout de ses peines. La brunette n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs, mais cela lui suffisait pour se rappeler qu'elle avait perdu le seul être qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Elle n'avait à peine entendu cette voix qui la menaçait, tant le monde n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Elle avait échoué, ils avaient tous deux échoué. La rouge et or se leva difficilement, se retenant sur cette table de chevet qui lui semblait familière. Elle se risqua à regarder autour d'elle, afin de connaître l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Le décor lui semblait connu, tout comme la personne qui demeurait postée en face d'elle. Son regard se perdit un instant vers cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait tant, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que cela ne pouvait-être possible. Drago quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à le fixer comme cela, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'eut à peine le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, que celle-ci s'était carrément jetée sur lui, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

« Drago ? Non...je le crois pas, tu es vivant ! »

Hermione y avait mis tellement d'entrain, que le jeune homme vacilla presque en arrière. Mais quel était son problème ? Drago essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre de cet étreinte non désirée, mais en vain, la jeune femme semblait réellement déterminée. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne semblait nullement vouloir bouger. Heureusement que sa baguette n'était guère à porté de main, sinon il lui aurait sûrement infligé l'un des pires châtiments, tant celle-ci l'avait mis dans une situation plus que dégradante. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de son père s'il en venait à voir ce spectacle et il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer.

« Lâche moi Granger ! » Dit-il au summum de son trouble.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, tant la joie l'obnubilée en cet instant. Hermione pouvait à présent entendre les battements de son cœur, sans lesquelles elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu continuer, car celui-ci battait au rythme du siens. Elle ne remarqua guère sa récalcitrance, tellement heureuse de le retrouver, enfin. La rouge et or était tout simplement aux anges et remerciait à présent la faucheuse de lui avoir épargné son baiser mortel. Drago, n'en pouvant plus de sa crise d'hystérie, la jeta violemment sur le sol.

« Putain Granger ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » Dit-il, commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

Hermione qui était tombée comme un véritable sac à patate essaya de se redresser, non sans mal tant ses muscles étaient à présent endoloris. Elle croisa le regard de son serpent, qui lui, lançaient des éclairs. Son océan était agité, ses yeux étaient à présent devenus aciers.

« Mais Drago... » Dit-elle perdue, essayant de ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de la trahir.

« Et puis arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, ça en devient sérieusement...flippant. Estimes-toi heureuse que je sois beaucoup trop crevé pour te tuer et va-t'en immédiatement. »

Il joignit la parole au geste en la prenant par le bras, la forçant à se lever, et en la jetant hors de sa chambre, prenant bien soin de lui claquer la porte au nez. Bien sûr, la rouge et or avait tenté de se débattre, mais Drago avait une poigne de fer et elle était si frêle, surtout en cet instant. Hermione se retrouvait à présent interdite devant la porte, tellement qu'elle en était restée cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Et puis que faisaient-ils dans leur ancienne salle commune, qui elle à son plus grand étonnement, demeurait intact ? Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans cet immense salon aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Les meubles ainsi que les bibelots étaient dans le même état qu'autrefois, le feu de la cheminée semblait danser au rythme du vent qui émanait de la grande fenêtre ouverte. Tout cela ne devrait à présent plus être là, Poudlard avait été dévasté l'année dernière par Voldemort et ses adeptes. Hermione croyait rêver, tout cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être réel. Avait-elle rejoint le purgatoire en pêcheuse exemplaire qu'elle était ? Était-elle condamnée à errer dans l'oubli et la perdition, loin de l'être aimé ? Des questions toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres enivrées son esprit endoloris par tant d'émotions meurtrières. La jeune femme se décida à rejoindre ce qui était autrefois sa chambre, havre de paix qu'elle avait tant chéri lors de sa septième année. En passant la porte, elle put constater que là non plus rien n'avait changé. Tout était parfaitement rangé, chaque chose était à sa place initiale. Cependant, une chose attira tout particulièrement son attention. Un parchemin abîmé avec son prénom inscrit en lettres d'or, posé sur son bureau. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers l'effet en question et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle décacheta ce bout de papier. Cela semblait-être une lettre de la plus haute importance car elle était écrite de la main de Drago, de son Drago.

Hermione,

Si cette lettre en vient à te parvenir c'est que les choses se sont mal terminées pour moi, et que j'ai à présent rejoins le royaume des cieux. Mon ange, je ne sais quoi te dire, mis-à-part que je t'ai aimé à en perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait, d'un amour ardent et destructeur que cela m'en a fait fuir. J'ai laissé la peur et la lâcheté m'envahir en te passant au second plan, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point je t'ai toujours désiré. J'ai manqué à ma parole, j'ai trahi nos promesses pour choisir la facilité et je le regrette dès à présent. Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour un homme comme moi ? Jusqu'à maintenant je n'y ai jamais cru, préférant m'enfouir dans des corps sans substance, plutôt que de ressentir une once de respect pour une femme. Mais voilà que tu es apparue, bouleversant tout mon monde, tout mes principes auxquels j'avais toujours mis un poing d'honneur à respecter. Toi Hermione Granger, dont le physique n'est guère avantageux, toi la pire rabat-joie que je n'ai jamais connu dans ce bas monde, toi seule a réussi à faire fondre les stalactites qui me glaçaient le cœur. J'aurais tant voulu te protéger de ce monde hostile qui nous a empêché de vivre notre amour, j'aurais tant voulu t'appartenir durant toute une vie, mais le carma en a hélas décidé autrement. Nous avons tout deux échoués, mais tu peux encore réparer nos erreurs, nos bavures et notre trahison en vers nous-même. Hermione, pour ton bien, je souhaiterai que tu m'oublies, que tu ne cherches pas à me sauver, car je n'ai cessé de te nuire. Mon père a programmé ta mort, ayant su par je ne sais quelle source, notre histoire. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu sois victime des mauvais desseins de mon géniteur, c'est pour cela que je te demande de m'effacer et de refaire ta vie. La potion que je t'ai fait boire est un élixir temporel, qui t'as ramené un an plus tôt, avant ce chaos. Tu as désormais les cartes en mains, grâce à cela tu pourras sauver bon nombre d'innocents. Je te fais entièrement confiance, je sais que tu sauras prendre les plus sages décisions. Ma jolie, je suis désolé que les choses se terminent comme cela, mais pour une fois, je te demande d'agir dans ton intérêt, je ne pourrais sûrement jamais rien t'apporter de bon.

Puisses-tu vivre heureuse, ma princesse.

D.M

« Non Drago, je ne pourrais pas...pas sans toi. » Dit-elle d''une voix à peine audible, étouffée par ses sanglots.

Hermione s'était glissée le long du mur, une de ses mains sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui demander cela. Être forcée de renoncer à lui était le pire châtiment que l'on pouvait lui faire subir. Il faisait désormais parti d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait concevoir le fait de devoir l'oublier. Sans retenu cette fois-ci, elle laissa libre champ à ses larmes qui coulaient comme un flot de désespoir. Elle se sentait partir, elle se sentait mourir. Son cœur battait à vive allure, prêt à exploser tant sa tristesse n'avait plus de limite. La rouge et or était partager entre l'envie de se battre et celle de respecter sa dernière volonté. Ce choix cornélien allait la détruire, la bouffer de l'intérieur, mais pourtant elle se devait de prendre une décision. Drago avait tout mis sur ses épaules, la croyant assez forte pour survivre à cette terrible épreuve. D'épuisement, elle s'était allongée sur le parqué de sa chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son sommeil n'allait pas être long, mais elle espérait y voir plus clair grâce à ce court moment d'insouciance.


	3. Perdition

Cette nuit-là, Hermione n'avait dormi que quelques heures, son sommeil ayant été beaucoup trop agité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles de Drago qui sonnaient dans sa tête comme un assourdissant chant d'affliction. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier, lui qu'elle avait tant chéri et qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde ? Celui pour qui elle aurait pu tuer sans éprouver une quelconque culpabilité ? Elle se détestait à l'aimer autant et pourtant cet amour la faisait vivre et demeurait à présent à jamais comme un second souffle. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les paupières et fut prise d'un affreux mal de dos. Elle avait passé la nuit sur le carrelage et cela avait visiblement laissé des traces sur ses muscles à présent endoloris. Mais cette douleur n'était rien face à celle de son cœur, détruit par ses pensées morbides. Hermione avait toujours été d'un extrême optimisme à toute épreuve, mais en ce moment elle ne voyait nullement de quoi elle pouvait tirer profit ou se réjouir. Elle doutait d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, bien que cela soit essentiel pour sauver le monde sorcier. La jeune femme se devait maintenant de tout anticiper, mais le courage lui manquait. À quoi bon se battre pour une cause qui était hélas perdue d'avance ? Car de toute évidence, changer l'avenir n'était nullement de son ressort. Mais pourtant, c'était elle qui avait les cartes en mains, elle qui était devenue l'espoir des siens, la sauveuse qui saura changer le cours des choses.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que la rouge et or se leva, non sans mal. Elle souffrait de partout et ses affreuses valises sous les yeux prouvaient que celle-ci avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Cet endroit lui était très bien connu, mais la rouge et or se sentait comme dépaysée, perdue dans ce monde parallèle, dans lequel elle se devait de faire ses preuves. Hermione ne savait même pas par où commencer, ni comment elle allait devoir procéder pour remédier à ce futur désastre qu'allait devenir l'univers qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre, afin d'admirer la dépouille qu'elle était à présent devenue. La jeune femme grimaça devant son reflet morne et blafard. Ces mois à cafarder avaient visiblement laissé des séquelles sur son jolie visage, si gai autrefois. La jeune femme qui, il fut un temps, brillait de joie de vivre avait comme déserté et n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir effacé par la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'être adoré. Ses yeux qui autrefois brillaient de candeur et d'allégresse, étaient maintenant éteins, ne reflétant aucune once de sentiment. Ses joues étaient rosies et brillaient tant les larmes les avaient humidifiées. Ne parlons même pas de la serpillière poilue qui lui servait de chevelure, qui elle, ne ressemblait plus à rien désormais. Elle soupira bruyamment, avant de se jeter lourdement sur son lit aux couleurs de sa maison. Hermione essuyait une impasse, une terrible impasse, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas salir la mémoire de son serpent. S'il l'avait fait venir ici, c'était qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons, s'il lui demandait l'impossible, c'était qu'il souhaitait agir dans l'intérêt de sa lionne. Drago était mort pour la sauver, il était impossible pour elle aujourd'hui de jeter l'éponge, même si l'envie demeurait présente.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut opérationnelle, celle-ci se décida à rejoindre la grande salle, endroit qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle voulait reprendre goût à l'insouciance en rejoignant toute cette euphorie et ce brouhaha d'antan. La jeune femme ressentait de nouveau ce parfum frais qu'émanaient les couloirs du château, elle pouvait de nouveau voir ces tableaux toiser les passants et Nick quasi sans tête la saluer avec son éternelle jovialité. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçue Rusard réprimander quelques élèves qui avaient-eu le malheur de courir dans les couloirs, elle fut même tentée de caresser miss Teigne, celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une chatte diabolique. Retrouver son quotidien la rendait heureuse, bien qu'une ombre se dresse dans ce magnifique tableau, mais pour le moment elle ne voulait guère y penser. Les jours sombres n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à faire leur apparition, elle voulait donc profiter un maximum de ce moment de plénitude. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de descendre les interminables marches de l'école, Hermione se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, bien qu'elle n'ait pas faim. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle reprenne ses anciennes habitudes, bien que celles-ci aient été perdues il y a bien longtemps, sa vie ayant été une continuité de malheurs. Pour paraître normale, la rouge et or se devait de se voiler la face quant à ce futur, bien que cela s'annonce périlleux, étant donné qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve d'un véritable self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle vit avec bonheur que tout était comme autrefois. Les jacassements allaient bon train, la gaieté était au rendez-vous bien que certains élèves ne semblaient nullement enchantés de devoir supporter les cours de bon matin, préférant probablement flemmarder au fin fond de leur lit. Leur naïveté était tant, qu'ils ne remarquaient point cet avenir qui promettait de causer leur perte. Hermione non plus n'avait rien vu venir, elle qui avait toujours pensé que la chance leur souriait. Cette anarchie était arrivée sans crier gare, comme un virus se propageant dans toute une ville avec une discrétion insoupçonnée. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête afin de chasser ces pensées perturbantes de son esprit, puis scruta autour d'elle. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans sa contemplation quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Hermione fit volte-face en sursautant, telle la paranoïaque qu'elle était devenue, pour apercevoir un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux broussailleux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Son ami était là, vivant, en chair et en os. Le survivant se tenait face à elle, débordant de vie et d'insouciance. Hermione ne savait que faire, elle allait de nouveau faire une bêtise, se démasquer, mais au diable les conformités, au diable les apparences.

« Alors tu as survé... »

Avait-il commencé avant qu'une tornade brune lui saute dessus. Harry quelque peu désorienté se laissa faire, enroulant à son tour ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Sa première soirée avec Malefoy avait-été si effroyable que cela ? Cet élan de tendresse lui prouvait bel et bien que oui.

« C'était si affreux que ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le survivant savait pertinemment que la jeune femme était largement capable de survivre à son pire ennemi, qui par ailleurs, n'était sûrement pas de taille face à elle. S'il lui menait la vie dure, Hermione ne devait pas non plus se priver à le parasiter, et d'ailleurs, rien que d'imaginer leurs altercations, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La rouge et or quant à elle, reprit bien vite ses esprits, ne voulant en aucun cas attirer l'attention, bien que ce soit quelque peu raté pour un début. À présent, il fallait qu'elle soit beaucoup moins impulsive, mais cela était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hermione mit fin à cette étreinte fraternelle et fit de nouveau face à son meilleur ami, qui lui, lui adressait un sourire rassurant. Les larmes lui montaient, mais elle ne pouvait nullement leur accorder le luxe de se manifester.

« Oui Harry, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point » Finit-elle par répondre, dans un souffle.

À la table des Gryffondor la jovialité était au rendez-vous. Pour le moment Hermione était aux anges, même si celle-ci savait pertinemment que les choses allaient finir par se compliquer dans un avenir proche, elle voulait profiter de ses amis, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Pour un esprit tourmenté, se voiler la face pouvait parfois aider à avancer et à retrouver la force de se battre, c'était ce que la lionne avait décidé de faire. S'apitoyer n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions, paniquer ne l'aiderait probablement pas, elle se devait d'honorer les couleurs de sa maison en agissant avec courage. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent soudainement à l'entente de volatiles. Comme chaque matin, les hiboux pointaient le bout de leur bec pour amener le courrier aux élèves. La gazette du sorcier tomba juste en face de Ronald qui ne tarda nullement à prendre connaissance des nouvelles du monde magique. Au fil des lignes, le regard du jeune Weasley se fit de plus en plus anxieux, tant les nouvelles demeuraient catastrophiques.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Ronald presque inconsciemment.

« Montre » Répondit Ginny en lui arrachant le journal des mains.

Les yeux de la cadette Weasley s'assombrirent au fil de la lecture. Cela ne pouvait-être possible. Lucius Malefoy avait donc réussi à s'évader de la plus grande prison de Grande-Bretagne ? Lui qui avait été incarcéré pendant les vacances grâce à l'ordre du phénix était maintenant en liberté, Dieu seul savait où. Certains témoins l'auraient vu non loin du chemin de traverse, d'autres à Gringott, là où sa fortune était fièrement placée. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il possédait des complices parmi ces gobelins, attirés par l'appât du gain. En parcourant les pages, la jeune femme put lire en lettres fines « Attaque à Pré-au-lard ». Lors de cette attaque, plusieurs commerces avaient été dévastées, beaucoup d'innocents avaient péri. Voldemort était plus que présent, la jeune rousse se doutait bien qu'il n'était guère étranger à tout ce cirque. Rien que d'y penser, le sang de Ginny se glaça, tant cette guerre l'effrayait, mais pourtant elle la sentait approcher. Ses prunelles joignirent celles de ses compagnons, mais aucun ne dit mot.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer à sa guise »Commença Harry.

« Non Harry. On ne fera rien » Répondit Hermione, le plus assurément possible.

« Mais Hermione...l'heure est grave et... »

« Et quoi ? Tu tiens réellement à aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il est évident que Vous-Savez-Qui s'attend à ce que l'on réagisse ! La meilleure des solutions est de ne rien faire, pour le moment » L'avait-elle coupé.

« Elle a raison » intervint Ron « Il nous attend et la meilleure chose à faire est de l'attaquer par surprise. De plus, il ignore que nous sommes au courant pour les Hocruxes »

Bien qu'il ne soit guère convaincu, le survivant acquiesça et se décida à faire confiance à ses amis. Ils avaient peut-être raison, jouer les héros causerait sûrement leur perte, mais il souhaitait en finir le plus vite possible. Ce monstre avait tué ses parents, il les avait tué de sang-froid, avec toute la haine qu'il avait toujours portée en lui. Cette haine, Harry la portait désormais et elle le consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'appréhendait en aucun cas le combat, il l'attendait et sera pour lui une énorme source de libération. Voldemort allait périr, il en faisait le serment. Il ne put guère aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, qu'une petite Serdaigle vint le tirer de ses pensées. Harry sortait avec Cho Chang depuis maintenant un an et ils vivaient tous deux le parfait amour, au plus grand damne de Ginny. Celle-ci les observait, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son dégoût. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus se mentir, elle le savait, elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Harry Potter, depuis la première fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre, la première fois que le survivant avait posé ses yeux sur elle et la façon dont elle s'était sentie fondre. Elle planta violemment sa fourchette dans ses œufs, évitant de regarder le couple qui n'avait décidément pas terminé de lui donner la nausée.

Quant-à Hermione, celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans la direction de la table d'en face, là où Drago était assis à côté de ses amis, du moins de titre. Pansy ne cessait de le coller, mais il ne semblait guère s'en plaindre ce qui la mit dans une colère noire. Tout comme Ginny, elle était à la recherche d'un amour qui demeurait inexistant, mais qui pourtant la faisait vivre, tant sa passion était ardente et démesurée. Ridicule vous direz-vous probablement ? La rouge et or le savait, mais pour une fois, Hermione était heureuse d'être stupide, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Bien qu'elle sache que leur amour n'avait nullement encore vu le jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer en le voyant avec une autre fille. Rien que d'imaginer cette sale petite peste poser ses mains sur son serpent, cela la rendait malade. Elle se remit soudainement à penser aux choix que l'on lui avait imposés, à la demande que son ange avait osé lui faire. Comment avait-il pu penser agir pour son bien en lui demandant cela ? Il ignorait à quel point son âme était à présent déchirée en deux, à quel point elle se sentait perdue. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un signe de sa part, n'importe-quoi pour un dernier instant, mais elle se retrouver à présent seule, dans la malveillance de ce monde qui ne voulait plus d'elle. N'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle peu orthodoxe qu'on lui affligeait, la jeune femme se leva de table sans crier gare.

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai oublié quelque-chose dans ma salle commune » Leur affirma-t-elle, se rendant compte de la médiocrité de son excuse.

« Hermione atte... » Avait commencé Ronald, mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Le jeune homme se tourna quelque peu déçu devant le regard moqueur de sa petite sœur.

« Rattrape la » Dit Seamus tout sourire.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda un Ron qui commençait légèrement à paniquer.

« Tu n'as rien à perdre » Continua Harry en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« À part ma dignité ! » Répondit Ronald irrité.

« Arrête de faire le trouillard et vas-y ! » Ajouta Ginny, qui le poussa presque hors du banc.

À trois contre un, le rouquin ne pouvait décidément rien faire. Il s'exécuta sans nulle conviction tant la peur le hantait. Après tout, avouer ses sentiments à une fille n'était nullement la mer à boire, même si cette fille s'avérait-être sa meilleure amie. Rien qu'à cette pensée, qui ne le rassura en aucun point, le jeune homme eut pour envie de rebrousser chemin, mais fut vite stoppé par le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa petite sœur. La mort dans l'âme mais le cœur battant la chamade, Ron passa la porte de la grande salle ayant pour but de rattraper celle qu'il aimait depuis des années.

« Dix gallions qu'il se prend le pire râteau de toute sa vie » Dit Seamus discrètement à l'adresse de Dean.

« Pari lancé ! »

« Bande d'idiots ! » Souffla Ginny indignée en donnant un violent coup de coude au jeune homme, ce qui eut pour don de lui arracher un cri aigu.

« Aucun humour ! ». Dit Seamus en se massant l'épaule.

À la table des verts et argents l'ambiance demeurait toute autre. Drago semblait des plus pensifs. Celui-ci avait lu la gazette du sorcier affirmant que son père avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban et cette nouvelle au lieu de le réjouir, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il se doutait bien qu'il serait sûrement le premier qu'il contacterait et naïvement, le jeune homme avait pensé ne plus avoir à traiter avec cet homme pendant un bon nombre d'années. Il s'était fourvoyé en doutant de son invincibilité, car son père était destiné à le hanter pendant toute sa misérable vie. Il soupira légèrement lasse, lasse de toutes ces conneries qui allaient finir par le tuer. Nous ne pouvions pas réellement dire que le jeune homme brillait de courage et de témérité, il exécutait tout simplement les immondices que l'on lui demandait de faire. Il sentait la demande de rédemption approcher, il sentait que son père allait de nouveau le solliciter pour effectuer le sale travail et cette fois il n'aurait nul choix, que de se salir les mains. Il détestait le fait de devoir courber l'échine devant un homme qui ne valait sûrement pas plus que lui, de devoir obéir à l'homme le plus redouté du monde. La seule personne qui le poussait à rester à sa botte était sa mère, qui elle, demeurait bien plus forte que lui. Il se refusait de la laisser seule dans cet univers où la cruauté et la barbarie régnaient plus que jamais. Drago remit l'une de ses chevalières en place, avec laquelle il s'était amusé, tant celui-ci avait été obnubilé par ses pensées. Son avenir promettait de changer de façon radicale, mais pour le moment, il tenait à chasser cette négativité qui émanait de son esprit.

Le jeune homme se laissa surprendre lorsqu'une tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Il baissa le regard et aperçu avec déception que ce n'était que Pansy, qui elle, se montrait encore plus collante que d'habitude. Bien évidemment, il se serait fait un réel plaisir de l'envoyer balader s'il en avait-eu le pouvoir, mais hélas cette jeune femme demeurait l'une des seules filles de Poudlard qu'il se devait de respecter. Leur destin avaient tous deux étaient scellés, dès leur naissance. Pansy était sa promise et il ne pouvait nullement échapper à ce châtiment. Leur âme étaient à tout jamais unie par un pacte scellé par leurs parents et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point Drago pouvait détester cette fille. Elle ne représentait rien, même pas plus que ces donzelles qui avaient défilé dans son lit, car elle, il ne l'avait jamais touché. Non pas qu'il la respectait, loin de là ! Mais cette fille ne l'attirait en aucun cas. Bien évidemment, cette demoiselle était plus heureuse que jamais, elle qui avait toujours été éperdument amoureuse du beau blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée d'imaginer cette bécasse en épouse Malefoy, elle n'en n'était pas digne. Son regard se perdit pendant un moment sur une jeune femme, dont le destin était tout aussi tracé. Ses yeux couleurs azur demeuraient depuis cette fameuse rentrée inexpressifs, d'un vide absolu. Elle portait les couleurs de sa maison, mais pourtant l'on sentait que celle-ci ne se sentait guère à sa place, qu'elle était bien trop saine d'esprit pour rejoindre cette fosse aux serpents.

Jenna Mcauliffe Zabini était la femme de Blaise, son meilleur ami. Leur noce avait-été célébré lors des vacances d'été et la jeune femme ne semblait nullement emballée. Pour elle, cet homme demeurait l'inconnu qui lui avait volé son innocence, l'inconnu qui l'avait arraché à sa famille mais qui demeurait à jamais son maître, à qui elle devait respect et obéissance. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'existait guère de divorce, les mariés étaient tous deux liés par un contrat magique et seule la mort de l'un des partis pouvait clore leur union. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc coincée avec Blaise, qui la malmenait au plus haut point. Elle était comme devenue son jouet personnel, son piètre poupon de fortune qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa convenance. Jenna aurait sûrement donné n'importe-quoi pour s'enfuir, mais malheureusement, elle était pieds et poings liés. La jeune femme comprenait dès à présent ce que sa mère avait pu ressentir face à la violence d'un mari, elle y avait hélas laissé sa vie. Malgré les épreuves, Jenna gardait toujours cet éternel visage impassible, faisant croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, alors qu'elle se détruisait de l'intérieur, elle était prête à imploser tant la douleur la tiraillait. Elle jeta un regard sur l'homme qui lui servait d'époux, il ne la regardait pas, c'était comme si elle demeurait inexistante à ses yeux et c'était ce qu'elle adorait. Les meilleures moments de sa journée étaient quand celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, car là au moins elle avait le bénéfice de souffler et d'esquiver ses multiples assauts. Drago lui ressemblait plus que jamais et il redoutait son jour, le jour où il devrait abandonner tout espoir de vivre sa propre vie, celle qu'il avait toujours désirée.

« Drago chéri, tu dois vraiment être fière de ton père. Il est l'un des rares à s'être évadé d'Azkaban » Dit Pansy en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

« Oui vachement » Répondit un Drago pas très convaincu de ses propos. « Ça te dirait de me lâcher cinq minutes ? » Finit-il par ajouter, vraiment agacé par ce pot de glu planté à son bras.

« Tu sais à quel point je me sens bien dans tes bras, comme je me sens rassurée. Ressens-tu l'alchimie qu'il y a entre nous ? » Répondit-elle en s'agrippant encore plus.

« Entre-nous ? J'aimerais plutôt y voir un océan ! » Dit-il en se détachant de cette étreinte non désirée «Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que cette histoire se finisse mal, je t'ordonne de me lâcher » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale, aussi glacial que la neige, mais visiblement, cela sembla porter ses fruits. Pansy se détacha automatiquement lorsque le jeune homme haussa le ton, preuve de son extrême docilité.

En ayant assez vu et entendu, le vert et argent se leva de table, tel un prince que l'on n'avait guère réussi à distraire.

« Mais mon chéri, où vas-tu ? » Miaula Pansy au comble de sa stupidité.

« Faire un tour, l'atmosphère ici est bien trop...étouffante » Il insista sur ce dernier mot, mais comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme n'avait guère compris l'allusion.

« Je viens avec toi » Affirma Blaise tout en se levant.

« Je te conseille de rester à ta place » Avait-il répondu d'un ton froid, presque méprisant.

Le jeune homme se rassit aussitôt sous le regard satisfait de Drago, qui lui, n'avait guère pour envie de se coltiner quelqu'un qui ne lui apporterait probablement rien intellectuellement. Par chance, le vert et argent n'avait pas cours ce matin, il pourrait en profiter pour se ressourcer, loin de tous, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'à Poudlard, rester seul relever presque de l'impossible. Il se devait de repenser à la fuite de son père et à comment il allait pouvoir opérer pour que celui-ci ne lui demande guère l'infaisable. Car oui, Drago sentait arriver la mission, la mission périlleuse qui causerait sa perte et celle de toute sa famille, s'il en venait à échouer.

Pour Hermione, la situation était plus que délicate, mais flancher lui était hélas impossible. La jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir avec d'autres femmes, mais elle se devait de prendre sur elle. Les moments passés avec lui, lui avait complètement fait oublier toutes ces années de libertinages. Elle se maudissait de sa faiblesse, mais elle l'aimait plus que de raison, plus que la vie en elle-même. Mais pourtant, pour le protéger, elle se devait de la haïr, de le détester, de le mépriser. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire, pour le bien de l'être aimé, celui pour qui elle était prête à décrocher les étoiles. La rouge et or avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, bousculant des élèves sur son passage, tant les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Peut-être que Pansy demeurait celle qu'il lui fallait, celle qui saura lui offrir cette sécurité qu'elle n'avait guère pu lui apporter, tant leur amour était prohibé. Hermione perdait le contrôle, elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et elle détestait cela. Cette addiction en vers ce poison maudit la tuait à petit feu et la torturait de l'intérieur, d'une lenteur bien calculée. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses larmes pour paraître normale, pour paraître tout simplement, comme celle-ci l'avait toujours fait. L'humain ne pouvait cesser de se mentir à lui-même, ce qui faisait hélas de lui un être vide et dénué d'incohérence.

« Hermione, attends ! » Avait crié un jeune homme à l'autre bout du couloir, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Oui Ron, que ce passe t-il ? » Le question t-elle, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Le rouquin s'avança vers elle, essoufflé de sa course folle. Lui qui avait-eu la folie de croire qu'il aurait le courage nécessaire pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, commençait réellement à se demander si cela était une bonne idée. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard chocolat, toute assurance disparut aussitôt et il aurait probablement donné n'importe-quoi pour avoir la possibilité de se cacher sous terre. Les joues légèrement rougies par la fatigue et la timidité, Ronald fixait son amie l'air perdu, ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer.

« Hermione j'ai quelque chose à te dire...je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer » Il se passa une main derrière la tête, quelque-peut mal à l'aise. « Il faut tout d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à prononcer »

« Je t'écoute » Répondit-elle tout simplement, croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Maintenant que celui-ci avait son entière attention, voilà qu'il commençait à se dégonfler, à avoir peur de celle qui avait toujours été son amie, de cette fille qui avait tant su le charmer, tant par sa générosité que par sa candeur à toute épreuve. Ronald savait pertinemment qu'Hermione ne le jugerait jamais, mais avait peur quant à cet avenir qui le perturbait. En effet, s'il lui avouait la nature de ses sentiments maintenant qu'en adviendrait-il pour eux deux si celle-ci le refusait ? Le jeune homme tenait bien trop à son amitié pour la mettre en péril à cause de trois mots stupides, mais qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. Le jeune Weasley pesta intérieurement face à si peu de courage de sa part, courage qui lui manquait lorsque celle-ci le fixait de son regard, ce regard doté d'une pureté indescriptible.

« Alors ça vient? » Finit-elle par dire, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important » Répondit-il, se trouvant à pleurer.

« Ronald, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas » Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire sincère « Les autres sont déjà devant la salle, nous devrions y aller »

La jeune femme acquiesça pas convaincue pour autant, mais se décida à suivre son ami dans les cachots.

Cette journée s'était passée sans encombre pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle se rendait à présent compte à quel point les cours avaient pu lui manquer. Hermione n'avait nullement perdu cette soif de connaissance qu'elle avait toujours portée en elle, qui aurait pu la mener vers un avenir des plus prometteurs si la guerre n'avait nullement éclaté. Le destin avait opéré contre elle, mais la rouge et or comptait belle et bien se rattraper, rattraper ses erreurs et effacer ces injustices dont ils avaient tous fait l'objet. Ce fut donc le cœur léger que la brunette rejoignit sa salle commune, ayant réussi à combattre toute négativité. Mais cette joie intérieure s'effaça bien rapidement, quand elle aperçue Drago en « charmante » compagnie dans le salon de leur salle commune. Une jeune femme à demi nue était à califourchon sur lui. Il ne semblait guère s'en plaindre, vu la flamme de désir qu'Hermione pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Les deux jeunes gens ne l'avaient visiblement guère entendu, mais la jeune femme ne savait décroché mot, tant cette vision l'horrifiait, la peinait. Elle ravala ses larmes puis utilisa ses dernières forces pour se racler la gorge. Hermione avait tourné le visage, tant le spectacle lui était insupportable, tant la jalousie prenait le dessus. Rouge de honte, la jeune donzelle ne tarda guère à se rhabiller et à sortir de la salle commune, sous le regard d'Hermione. Quant-à Drago, celui-ci s'était rassis sur le fauteuil, la foudroyant du regard.

« T'es contente de toi ? » Commença t-il très irrité

« Je te signale que tu as une chambre Malefoy, donc à l'avenir je te serai gréé de m'épargner ce spectacle » Répondit-elle, ne voulant malgré tout perdre la face devant lui.

« C'est vrai que ce genre de chose doit te surprendre, ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent ! » Dit-il avec cet éternel sourire ironique qui lui collait à la peau, mais que la jeune femme détestait tant.

« Certes, mais sache que je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire utiliser, comme toutes ces filles le font avec toi » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, bien que la situation ne l'amuse en aucun cas.

« Au moins moi je ne vivrai pas seul toute ma vie, contrairement à toi. Regarde-toi Granger...qui voudrait d'une fille aussi répugnante que toi ? Weasley peut-être ? Même lui saura sûrement trouver mieux » Répondit-il, gardant la même expression.

Ses paroles la malmenaient, mais elle ne cilla pas. Celle-ci avait oublié à quel point Drago pouvait se montrer odieux et méprisant. Hermione était blessée, il avait réussi à rouvrir cette plaie béante qui régnait au fond d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face, même si son amour essayait tant bien que mal de la souiller. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Tu vivras avec qui ? Avec celle que tes parents auront choisie pour toi ? Mais enfin Malefoy ! C'est toi qui devrais te regarder de plus prêt. Tu n'es qu'un piètre mouton qui a beaucoup trop peur de ses parents pour faire ses propres choix. Il est fort probable que je vive seule durant toute ma vie, mais contrairement à toi, je vivrai libre » Avait-elle dit, s'étonnant elle-même de ses paroles.

Le sang de la lionne ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle aperçut son comparse se lever en trombe du canapé. Son océan était devenu métallique, preuve qu'un violent orage allait éclater. Drago s'était approché dangereusement de la jeune femme, qui recula instinctivement, mais elle fut stoppée par le mur derrière elle. Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir peur de lui, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle garda un visage impassible, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud au-dessus de son front et cette fois cela ne présageait sûrement rien de bon. Sans un mot, il pointa sa baguette vers elle, la collant à sa gorge, se délectant d'avoir la sang de bourbe à sa merci.

« On fait moins la maline, n'est-ce pas Granger ? »

« Parce-que tu crois réellement que tu m'impressionnes ? Frappe Drago, qu'on en finisse » Dit-elle à demi vaincue.

« Je t'interdis de prononcer mon prénom, minable sang de bourbe ! » Dit-il plus méprisant que jamais.

Il pointa davantage sa baguette sur son coup, la laissant cogitée à quand il allait s'en servir et lui faire vivre les pires tortures. Drago la haïssait au plut haut point et il voulait lui faire payer son impertinence en vers celui qui était et demeurera à jamais son supérieur. Elle avait vu juste, elle avait su lire entre les lignes en lui affirmant ce qu'il savait déjà et elle allait le payer, de son sang impur. Son visage d'ange demeurait noirci par la colère, par la perdition. Il la sentait apeuré bien qu'elle sache tout comme lui cacher ses émotions. Cette jeune femme ne savait nullement à quel point Drago pouvait l'envier, pour son sang-froid et son courage. Mais bien évidemment, il préférait largement qu'on le foudroie sur place plutôt que de se l'avouer. Voyant qu'il baissait peu à peu sa garde, Hermione en profita pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Drago surprit, se releva quelque peu sonné, devant une Hermione qui pointait encore sa baguette sur lui. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, qui savait pertinemment que la lionne n'aurait sûrement jamais le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

« Alors qu'attends-tu, petite lionne ? »

Hermione était épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Se battre contre lui était pire que tout, devoir le haïr un pire fléau. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être son ennemi, mais pourtant elle le devait. La jeune femme pointait à présent la baguette de son ange sur celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, celui qui était son seul et unique amour, mais qui la détestait plus que tout. Son regard n'avait guère perdu cette colère, l'océan de ses yeux demeurait toujours aussi agité, mais le fond de ses prunelles cachait une terrible incompréhension. Drago n'était qu'un enfant, perdu dans l'hostilité d'un monde qui ne l'appréciait nullement à sa juste valeur. Il était haineux de ne guère pouvoir être la personne qu'il a toujours voulu être, d'être aussi impuissant face à ses obligations. Sans demander son reste, Hermione lâcha cette baguette qui tomba sur le sol dans un raisonnement sourd. Son regard toujours pointait vers son dit ennemi, sa tête balança de gauche à droite, signe de négation.

« Ça suffit » Dit-elle d'une voix inaudible, tant les larmes avaient été ravalées.

Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre. Ce combat n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle ne voulait le terminer, tout comme elle ne voulait guère avoir peur de celui qui l'avait aimé sans compter, mais qui s'était hélas perdu dans les méandres de l'enfer, qu'avait toujours été son existence.


End file.
